1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine, in particular an internal combustion engine with allocated subsequent exhaust gas treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In internal combustion engines which are also referred to as combustion engines, mechanical energy is generated through combustion of a fuel-air mixture in a combustion chamber, typically a cylinder. Such internal combustion chambers, whether they are powered by diesel or gasoline are used to drive devices.
Exhaust gas treatment is to be understood as all methods wherein combustion gases are cleaned mechanically, catalytically or chemically after they have left the combustion chamber.
In order to ensure safe operation of the internal combustion engine and thereby the driven device it is necessary to record and evaluate certain variables, for example physical variables of the internal combustion engine, of the exhaust gas treatment system and of additional components at regular time intervals or even continuously. Some variables are also controlled or regulated. Physical variables are generally quantitatively determinable properties of a physical object.
Variables of the internal combustion engine are understood to be for example the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine, the speed of the device and the exhaust gas temperature. These variables are however only cited as an example here.
It is thus provided for example to increase the exhaust gas temperature as a variable as a measure to regenerate the diesel particle filter. This occurs controlled, or by establishing a target value in one adjustment. If this measure occurs for example too early through the load profile locally by the user of the vehicle this can result in unnecessarily high fuel consumption.
What is needed in the art is a method of improving the operation of an internal combustion engine, where applicable, with an allocated exhaust gas treatment system.